


Kurt will meet someone one day

by everchanginginks



Series: Say Something [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everchanginginks/pseuds/everchanginginks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt will meet someone one day. Puck knows this. One day, Kurt will come through the door holding hands with someone who treats him well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt will meet someone one day

Kurt will meet someone one day. Puck knows this. One day, Kurt will come through the door holding hands with someone who treats him well – someone who will take him on dates, move into his apartment, make love to him, support his career, propose to him, marry him, adopt kids with him and then they will be an unbreakable _unit,_ a _we_ who lives in a house with a garden and they will drive Volvos and have a dog. Puck knows all of this and it is there, in the back of his head, constantly, even when he is buried as deep as possible within Kurt's body.

He also knows that this someone is not him.

Though, knowing about it does not mean that he is in any way prepared for it when it actually happens. When Kurt walks through the door, holding the hand of an oddly familiar guy with pyramid-shaped eyebrows and a smile which consumes his entire face. _We ran into each other at the supermarket,_ they say, and isn't that just so fucking romantic and Puck wants to hate him, but he can't because the guy is just so damn _nice._ He sits close to Kurt and when he talks about them, he interlaces their fingers without even looking at their hands, like they were meant to do that, _born_ to do just that. It all looks so easy and Puck wants that too, when he fakes smiles and laughter, he fucking _needs_ that like he needs _air_ and it feels as if he is suffocating when he looks at them, because they are happy and he is not.

And he waits, as he always has done, for it to end. He waits until something breaks and the perfect image shatters, so that he can console and embrace and pick up the shards, glue them back together with the touch of his lips, the tips of his fingers, his breath on his skin.

He waits, but never in his own bed. He waits with pale brunettes and bright eyes, whose voices doesn't quite match, whose hips isn't as sharp, whose whispers hold nothing of the warmth that he so desperately craves. He leaves in the morning and replaces the first with a second and the second with a third, because he can no longer stand the sight of his empty bed.

People say that Kurt is certain now. People being Finn and Finn has always got the latest dish on his baby step-brother. Kurt is certain that Blaine is The One, The Only, The Mister Forever And Ever _fucking_ After and everything that Puck could never be.

Kurt has met Someone. Puck knows this. Someone who holds his hand and treats him well, who takes him on dates, moves into his apartment, makes love to him, supports his career… Someone who proposes to him and will marry him, look into his eyes and say _yes_ and _forever_ and that Someone, that perfect Someone, is not Puck.

And he hates that he loves him and he loves him so much that he hates himself.

* * *


End file.
